The Lore of Fire
The Lore of Fire is embodied by Aqshy, the red wind of magic. Aqshy blows down from the north as a hot and searing wind. Temporal heat acts as a conduit for Aqshy, and so spells involving Aqshy almost always involve fire. It collects around open flames, volcanoes, and dry deserts scorched by the sun. Aqshy is wielded by the by the order of Bright Wizards who have their power-base in the Bright College in Altdorf. The Lore of Fire is extremely destructive, compromising nearly exclusively of "magical artillery". Aqshy is the Æthyr's fusion of the experience and notion of passion, in its widest possible sense. Fire in all its forms is the essence of Aqshy's Red Wind. The pyromantic spells of Aqshy - known as the Lore of Fire - are among the most powerful and direct spells known to Human Magisters. Bolts of flame, blades of fire and terrible infernos all lie within the power of a Wizard of Aqshy (usually known as a Bright Wizard). Aqshy also holds dominion over the hot emotions: brashness, courage, enthusiasm, dynamism, exuberance, vehemence, aggression, and excitement. This aids the spells of the Bright Order, and also shapes their natures, for Aqshy sears and moulds the mind of its Wizards to reflect its own passionate, impulsive nature. Bright Wizards may conjure up courage or a commanding presence with the aid of the Red Wind, but the patience and still wisdom of, say, the Light Order, is beyond them. Aqshy tears across the world as a searing wind, felt only by those who are sensitive to magic. It is attracted to passion, argument, excitement, and vehemence; in fact, to any who are experiencing any kind of heat - emotional, physical, or both. Empirical heat seems to draw the Wind of Aqshy, agitating it into an aggressive vortex. Aqshy, then, could truly be described as the flame that warms the heart and light fires in our bellies.(1) 'Spell List' Listed below are the spells from the Lore of Fire spell list. These spells and their detailed descriptions can be found in the Pathfinder Core Rulebook. Those spells not included in the Pathfinder Core Rulebook have been noted with their source material, as well as a detailed description for easy access. '0-Level Spells' Spellcraft DC: 15 :: Arcane Mark: Inscribes a personal rune on an object or creature (visible or invisible). :: Continual Flame:'' (2) ::: Evocation Light ::: Components: V, S, M ::: Casting Time: 1 standard action ::: Range: Touch ::: Effect: A flame, equivalent in brightness to a torch, springs forth from an object that you touch. The effect looks like a regular flame, but it creates no heat and doesn't use oxygen. A continual flame can be covered and hidden but not smothered or quenched. Light spells counter and dispel darkness spells of an equal or lower level. Material Component: You sprinkle ruby dust (worth 50 GP) on the item that is to carry the flame. ::: Duration: Permenent ::: Saving Throw: None ::: Spell Resistance: No :: Dancing Flames: Figment torches or other lights in a 10 ft. area for up to 1 minute, as the spell Dancing Lights. :: Daze:'' ' A single humanoid creature with 4 HD or less loses its next action. :: 'Detect Magic: ' Detects all spells and magic items within 60 ft. :: '''Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or small object. :: Flare: Dazzles one creature (-1 attack). :: Ghost Sound: Figment sounds. :: Mage Hand: 5-pound telekinesis. :: Message: Whisper conversation at distance. :: Open/Close: Opens or closes small or light things. :: Prestidigitation: Performs minor tricks. :: Ray of Fire: Ray deals 1D3 fire damage. A ray of fire projects directly from the Bright Wizard's fingertip, dealing 1D3 points of fire damage with a ranged touch attack to a single target. It will ignite flammable targets. :: Read Magic'''': Read scrolls and spellbooks. :: Resistance: '' Subject gains +1 on saving throws. :: ''Spark Cloud':'' (3)' :::: Evocation Fire :::: Components: V, S, M :::: Casting Time: 1 standard action :::: Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) :::: Effect: Cloud spreads 30 ft., 10 ft. high :::: Duration: 1 round/2 levels :::: Saving Throw: None :::: Spell Resistance: Yes :::: Casting ''Spark Cloud creates a burst of tiny sparks, much like a Cathayan firecracker. It is also potentially quite deadly - around concentrations of blackpowder and other flammable materials, for instance, or near oil lamps. Indeed, any area with flammable materials will likely become an unstoppable inferno within moments. Any creatures with exposed fliesh suffer 1D4 - 2 (minimum 1) points of damage every round they are in the cloud. Also, any flammable materials within the cloud have a 10% non-cumulative chance per round spend in the cloud of igniting. '1st-Level Spells' Spellcraft DC: 16 :: Alarm: :: Burning Hands: :: Comprehend Languages: :: Detect Secret Doors: :: Detect Undead: :: Disguise Self: :: Endure Fire: :: Erase: :: Expeditious Retreat: :: Feather Fall: :: Feed: Keeps a flame burning without fuel. :: Fiery Bolt: A bolt of fire darts from the Pyromancer's fingertip and always hits its target, dealing 1D4+1 points of fire damage per 2 levels of the caster (maximum 5D4+5). :: Fiery Grasp: The Pyromancer's hand is imbued with fire than can be used as a melee touch attack dealing 1D8 points of fire damage +1 point per caster level (maximum +20). :: Flame Shield: :: Flame Shroud: A barely visible shroud of flame surrounds the Pyromancer providing +4 armour bonus to AC. :: Floating Disc: :: Grease: :: Hold Portal: :: Identify: :: Jump: :: Mage Armour: :: Magic Aura: :: Mount: :: Nimbus of Flames: Outlines subject with fire. ::: Protection from Alignment: :: Silent Image: :: True Strike: :: Unseen Servant: :: Ventriloquism: 'Sources' *1: Realms of Sorcery (Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd Edition), p. 34, p. 36 *2: Player's Handbook (Dungeons & Dragons, 3rd Edition) *3: Swashbuckling Arcana (Swashbuckling Adventures) p. 90